Fate BLANK
by FreakFactor
Summary: A series of oneshots set in the Fate universes. A place to put any ideas that come to me but I cannot turn into a story at the moment. If you have an idea or thoughts you are welcome to share it, I'll take it into consideration. I'll do my best, but no promises. If you find an idea that you like you are welcome to use it for a story, just let me know.
1. Dad's Medicine

Medicine from Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/Zero, the Fate/Extra/ccc/fox tail/Extella, Fate/Prototype, Fate/strange fake, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Ilya, Fate/Grand Order or any other product related products and their characters and plot to the Fate series which belongs to Type-Moon.

* * *

"Yo! Mordred-san!" Chaldea's only master Fujimura Ritsuka called the Saber of Red as he poked his head into the room she had been taking her break.

"Eh?" For her part the knight could barely muster on what her Master had to say as she rolled in the couch she had been napping to look at him. They had just managed to deal with th latest singularity and there were zero events until next week. If it wasn't a fight she wasn't interested.

"I need you to go to the 3rd conference room to pick up something from the Servant waiting there."

"Eh? No way, send someone else." Mordred said as she rolled over to turn her back towards Ritsuka.

"C'mon, you might find something unexpected." Ritsuka tried to encourage her.

No response.

The Command Spells on Ritsuka's hand started to glow.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Mordred gave up on the threat of being forced to do it anyway through a command spell. At least if she do it out of her own volition she wouldn't have a headache later.

"Thank you, Mordred." Ritsuka smiled as if he hadn't just threatened with a command spell.

Mordred just grumbled all the way to the conference. Who knows maybe she might even find someone to give her a good fight.

"Oy, I heard there was something for me to pick up. It better be something good cause I don't like wasting my time." Mordred announced as she entered the room to find…

"Father?!"

It was indeed Artoria Pendragon. To be more precise it was the Saber Lily version of Artoria Pendragon, before she became King and was still a half-baked knight.

"Oh, Sir Mordred! Thank you for coming." Saber Lily smiled kindly at her. Mordred tried hard not to blush.

"Er, Master said that there was something for me to pick up." Mordred tried to cut short their conversation just in case she ended up making a fool out of herself. Not to mention that this Father's kindness made her uncomfortable.

"Ah, yes! Here Sir Mordred, please enjoy." Lily said as she gave her the small box she was carrying.

"Eh?" Mordred said, confused as she took the box. She looked at the small box, then back at Lily. She opened the small box.

It was a chocolate heart. At first glance the chocolate heart looked simple and imperfect, but a closer look revealed it was engraved with a beautiful pattern.

"What's this?" Mordred was confused. Why had White Father given her a heart-shaped chocolate?

"Valentine's chocolate." Lily said as she fidgets in place, a bashful look in her place. "Master told me that today was the day people expressed their gratitude towards others in the form of chocolate. It was my first time doing something like this, so I had to do it over and over again. Lady Medea, Lady Boudica and Sir Emiya were kind enough to help me prepare it."

Mordred just looked at the chocolate, not really hearing Saber Lily as she continued to ramble as she began to pace around the room. Gratitude, towards her?

She could feel the familiar anger begin to bubble as her muscles tensed.

"Are you messing with me?" Mordred growled, startling Lily with her tone and the glare that accompanied it. "Do you remember who I am?"

Lily looked confused for a moment before assuming a serene expression.

"You are Sir Mordred." Artoria calmly stated. "A member of the Knights of the Round Table, a hero to Camelot, and one of my most loyal and dedicated knights."

"I AM THE KNIGHT OF TRACHERY!" Mordred shouted in anger. At what she did not really know. "I am the son of the witch Morgana Le Fey!"

She remembered the cruel smile on that woman's face as she told the young and naïve self the truth of her heritage and birth, aware of the consequences it would bring.

"I am the reason for the fall of Camelot and your knights!"

She had taken advantage of the distrust within the Knights of the Round Table and the national discontent towards her father, seizing the reins of power in Camelot once he had departed towards Rome, becoming the leader of the rebellion that would tear apart their kingdom.

"I am the reason of your death and the end of your dream!"

She remembered that in her last breath, right before her dead, she had struck a fatal blow to her father thanks to the curse that her mother imbued her body with.

Artoria remained calm at her tirade and just a calmly responded.

"True," Artoria calmly stated "Your actions led to many sorrows, deaths, and tragedies."

"But you were also a victim, of the conflict between Morgana and Myself." Artoria continued. "I remember when you joined my knights. Your eagerness to serve, you loyalty to me, and your dedication to become an ideal knight. I remember well Sir Mordred who you were before I betrayed you."

Mordred began to argue against her statement, but Artoria silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I should have done more for you, look after you and make some effort to keep you in the right path after learning of your connection to Morgana. Not only as your king, but as your father as well."

Artoria smiled sadly as she removed her hand from her lips.

"But I did not. I did nothing for you. And part of that was due to my own hubris"

Artoria closed her eyes as she thought back.

"I was born to be the perfect king, the king that would lead to an Utopia on Earth. And I was. But I failed as a human. I was flawed and never did anything to overcome those flaws because I had thrown away my humanity to become the perfect king. But because of my lack of humanity, my people and even my knights grew to distrust me. And because of my lack of humanity and my flaws I failed you when I should have helped you. I failed you as a father. For that I ask your forgiveness."

Artoria calmly kneeled before her as she continued talking.

"Because I was a perfect king, I did not believe I had the need for a heir. After all, why would a perfect king like me had the need for a successor when I had the blessings of the fairies?" Artoria smirked mockingly at that thought. "So when you came to me and revealed your heritage and birthright, I just dismissed you. And why? Because I did not believe I needed a heir, a successor to a perfect king. And that hurt you deeply, worse than any wound. I did not even try to help you become someone worthy of becoming a king. So I failed you not just a your king, but as your father as well."

"And for that I am sorry."

As Artoria continued to kneel before her, Mordred continued to shake in anger. But she did not know at what. It was at her father, for her words and actions, but the same time it was not. She felt angry at herself, for the suffering she had brought to her father, but at the same time she was not. She felt angry at the world for daring to create such a situation, but she was not. And she hated the most that strange feeling that was bubbling inside of her. She hated. It was new. It was strange. It was scary. But she couldn't bring herself to truly hate it. She couldn't part from. She did not dare, for fear it could go away. She did not want it to.

"Stand up." In her eyes, her father was a great figure with no hero that could compare t him. He was a perfect king, an ideal knight, a godlike figure that should never bow or kneel before anyone.

"You don't need to kneel." Specially to something like her.

Artoria stood back up, looking searchingly at her face for something. She took a step towards her.

Mordred took a step back.

"Sir Mordred." Another step forward.

Another step back.

"Regardless of your past." Another step forward.

Another step back.

"Regardless of my future." Another step forward.

Another step back.

"I want you to know." One more step forward.

Mordred tried to take another step back but found that she had her back towards the wall. Artoria had maneuvered their position so she could eventually have her back towards the wall before Mordred had started raging. Before Mordred could look for a way out or even just run away from this strange situation she was stopped by Artoria calmly caressing her left cheek with her small and gentle hand.

"My precious knight." Artoria brought up her other hand to caress her other cheek.

"My dear friend." She touched her forehead with her own, trying her best to not break eye contact.

"My Son."

"I love you."

She pulled the stunned Mordred into an embrace. Gentle but firm, just strong enough to prevent Mordred from running away.

For her part Mordred did not try to run. She did not even think about running away. She could not. She was confused. Father was embracing her. Father had her he loved her. What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to do anything?

A memory came to her. The memory of a child and her parents.

She embraced her back.

As reciprocated her hug, Artoria hugged her tighter and pulled her close, making sure it was neither uncomfortable or hurtful.

"Ah…" The strange feeling was bubbling up stronger and higher than ever.

"Ah..." It threatened to burst out from her.

"Shh." Her father whispered in her ear as she rested her head on her's. "Just let go."

She did.

To anyone who heard the cries coming from inside the room, they would believe it was the cries of a child who had gotten lost and was finally in the arms of their parents.

It was the cries of a child who fallen and scrapped her knee, crying their heart out in the embrace of their parent because they could make the pain go away and make everything better.

It was the cries of a scared child who could freely cry because she felt safe in the embrace of her parents.

Then she realized. The strange feeling.

' _Ah' she thought, 'this is a parent's love.'_

* * *

I originally thought this one up for Valentine's Day but did not really think it fit the day. Better for Mother's Day or Father's Day, but I have ideas for those days, so I posted it the day after as a compromise. Inspired by the images of Saber Lily and Mordred in Safebooru, Danbooru's safe for work sister page, and listening to HoneyWorks Mama, Fate/zero second ending, and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni [Dear You]. I recommend listening to the last one while reading this. I did while writing it, so I believe it fits. Or at least the version I listened to did. The title was inspired by Gaara's last conversation with his father. It made me cry. So did writing this story so I hope you at least enjoyed it. If not, I might cry for another reason.

See you next time.


	2. Oath Under Moonlight

Oath Under Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/Zero, the Fate/Extra/ccc/fox tail/Extella/Link, Fate/Prototype, Fate/strange fake, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Ilya, Fate/Grand Order or any other product related products and their characters and plot to the Fate series which belongs to Type-Moon.

* * *

I remember the look on his face…

The tears in his eyes over finding someone alive…

They were filled with joy, from the bottom of his heart.

He looked so happy,

…it was as thought it had been him, and not me, who had been saved.

And then…

So fervently that, even on the brink of death,

…I was jealous.

…he said, "Thank you."

That they were glad he'd found someone.

That by saving even one person,

…he had saved himself.

* * *

A young woman and a boy stood by a lake in their island under a starry sky and a full moon.

 _When I was little, I wanted to be a hero._

A tired old man and a red-haired boy sat in front of their yard under the full moon.

 _What?_

A tanned white-haired man and a young brown-haired girl stood in the roof of their hotel under the full moon.

 _You wanted to be?_

A brown-haired woman and a blind boy stood in a graveyard under the full moon.

 _Did you give up?_

A blind old man and a dark-skinned boy laid on the savanna floor under the starry sky and a full moon

 _Yeah. Unfortunately…_

A dark-skinned man and a white -haired red-eyed girl stood on the frozen tundra looking up at the night sky and the full moon.

 _Becoming a hero has expiration date._

A white-haired red-eyed woman and a purple-haired girl sat on a dune in the middle of the desert under a clear night sky and a full moon.

 _When you grow up, it's hard to call yourself one._

A purple-haired woman and a young nun camped just outside of a big city under the stars and the full moon.

 _I wished I had realized that sooner._

An old nun and a boy with a mohawk sat outside a cathedral in the night under the full moon.

 _I see._

A man with a mohawk and a young girl with a bunny headband sat on some ruins under the night sky and its full moon.

 _Then I guess you'll never be one, huh?_

A stylish dressed woman with bunny ears and a mestizo boy stood on the tree tops of a jungle under the night sky and a full moon.

 _No…_

A mestizo man and a boy missing an arm sat in the park in the middle of the city under the night sky and the full moon.

 _No, I never will._

A man with a cybernetic prosthetic arm and a black-haired girl with an eyepatch slowly sailed through the canals of an old city under the night sky and a full moon.

 _It really is a nice moon tonight._

A black-haired woman with an eyepatch and a boy with scar across his face sat in a dinner's roof under the night sky and the full moon.

 _Fine. Since you can't do it,_

A man with a scar across his face and a small girl sat at the edge of a large valley under the night sky and a full moon.

… _I'll be one for you._

A short old lady and a tattooed boy rested on a small green hill under the night sky and its full moon.

 _You're an adult now, so you can't do it anymore._

A tattooed man and a blond-haired twin-tailed girl sat on the steps of a pyramid under the full moon.

 _But I still can. Leave it to me…_

A blond-haired twin-tailed woman and a bald boy rested against the railing of the cruise ship, looking at the horizon under the full moon.

 _Your dream._

An old bald man and a young blond girl sat on a mountainside under the full moon.

 _All right._

And so, the cycle continued. Emiya would stumble into an incident, and they would pull out, rescue, or save a child from the middle of a catastrophe or its aftermath. They would adopt the children who had lost everything and had nowhere to go.

 _I'll do that._

The adults would pass onto the name of Emiya and all it entailed. Its ideals. Its dream. And in turn the children would embrace their new name and its ideals, striving with conviction towards the dream like so many others had before.

 _I can rest easy now._

After passing on their ideals and the dream, the previous generation would eventually pass on, at peace with the knowledge that their dream would live on after their dead. It could be in their sleep, or after combat. It could be due to their wounds, sickness, or old age. But the next generation would be forced to pick up the pieces and strive towards the dream. Some would have others helping them, while others would be forced to persevere on their own. Some would be branded saints, others as sinners. Yet regardless of what the world and humanity thought of them, they would strive to become a hero that embodied their ideals. And until such a time, the cycle would continue to repeat itself, until the time a hero bearing the name Emiya was born, a hero capable of saving humanity. Only then would their dream be fulfilled.

* * *

The title was based on the Fate/kaleid Liner Prisma Ilya movie Oath Under Snow.

I got this idea after reading (somewhere on the internet) that Gen Urobuchi believes that Kiritsugu and his ideals form part of the abstract gestalt that has/is/will become Hero Emiya. I also remember reading that in the Modern Age its almost impossible for someone to become a Heroic Spirit, except for those who make a contract with the WORLD and become Counter Guardians, or possibly Shirou in the Fate Route True Ending (Where he reunited with Saber in Avalon). And so, I thought about how Magi families passed on their mysteries. And what came to mind was, starting with Kiritsugu and Shirou, after a life of fighting, an older Emiya would save a child from a tragedy/catastrophe, adopt them, passing on their ideals and surname, and dying in a fulfilled, though not necessarily peaceful, way after the child accept their ideals and dream of becoming a hero. And the cycle would repeat with each new generation of Emiyas until the birth of a proper Heroic Spirit Emiya. I bet it would lead to the creation of a variety of quirky and 'unique' characters. Most of them possibly of the Harem Protagonist variety. I mean Kiritsugu, Shirou, and Ilya attract girls like honey attracts flies. Though Ilya only seems to do so when she's the protagonist. The other two attract girls even when they are side characters. Specially Shirou.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

I slowly opened my eyes as night approached.

It was time.

I looked at my surroundings, careful to analyze any detail out of the ordinary. For the last three months I had been staying with the Relics, a tribe composed of the remnants of humanity from the last age, the homo sapiens. They were the last of their kind, with most of the current humanity already calling themselves something different. She couldn't recall their official name or classification. They were not her objective. Homo sapiens were. She was the reason they had even manage to last up till this point instead of just disappearing like the Neanderthals had. But her job was almost over.

She noticed that there was some unseen tension in the air surrounding the camp. She knew the reason why. She passed her hand through her short blond hair and stood up. The tribe quickly stood up alongside her and started to gather around.

"Go." It was spoken calmly and clearly. They did not hesitate. The moment the word left her lips the remnants of the old humanity began to pack what they could and make their way north. That was where the nearest city was located.

Today was the day Humanity was finally leaving their cradle. The first shuttle would be leaving soon and if it was successful it would signify the go ahead for the other shuttles to go ahead. The relics would be leaving on the third shuttle. Only a couple of Humanity subspecies would remain behind, those who the World was more tolerable and one that it even accepted.

But there would be those who opposed such progress and would try to interfere.

It was her job to make sure they did not. This was part of Humanity's destiny. It would determine if humanity went extinct or if it prospered,

I headed south, towards where I felt the greatest disturbance was located. It did not take long for me to locate it.

Mostly because it was not even trying to hide.

It was a beautiful woman with long blond hair, crimson eyes, and a white and blue dress.

 _Crimson Moon_

"Halt, Aristotle." I announced as calmly as I could in the presence of such being. I could not possibly win against such a being. Some part of me though her face looked familiar, but I ignored it. "I'm afraid I cannot let you through."

"Oh, and why would that be, little monkey?" The Aristotle asked mockingly, well aware of how out of my league I was. At least she wasn't maliciously racist. I always lost my cool when they knowingly made fun of my race. Or when they made fun of my gender.

Chauvinistic pigs.

"I cannot allow you to interfere with their project." I knew that the current humanity had individuals capable of fighting against the Aristoteles, but if Crimson Moon interfered with their project, the humans would be forced to postpone it allowing for the rest of the Aristoteles to arrive. If that happened, humanity would be in serious trouble.

"Oh, and who would dare to stand in my way?" Crimson Moon asked mockingly once again, confident in her strength. She right to do so.

I could not win.

But I just had not to lose.

"I am the Last Hero of this world and the Protector of Humanity." I calmly stated as I took off my glasses. I briefly saw the reflection of my blue eyes as I activated my Mystic Eyes. I unsheathed the sword on my back, a pretty old sword crafted by one of my ancestors. I was surprised it had lasted as long. Hopefully it would last a bit more. I loosened my red scarf a bit as I took my stance for my Last Stand.

" **My name is Emiya Shiki."**


	3. Her Light

Her Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/Zero, the Fate/Extra/ccc/fox tail/Extella/Link/Last Encore, Fate/Prototype, Fate/strange fake, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Ilya, Fate/Grand Order or any other product related products and their characters and plot to the Fate series which belongs to Type-Moon.

* * *

 _A Long, long time ago…_

 _This **World** was not ruled by humanity…_

 _But by the manifestation of nature itself, the **Gods** …_

 _They were the Supreme Beings, the strongest organism of the planet…_

 _As such it was obvious they were the only ones suitable to rule this world…_

 _But even that change when it came…_

 _In a Galaxy far, far away…_

 _They came into existence…_

 _With only one purpose…_

 _To destroy and devour all in their way…_

 _They sent their champion, **Sefar** the White Titan, to our World…_

 _And the Gods, for their first time since their conception, were powerless before it…_

 _They could not stop it…_

 _They could not slow it…_

 _They could not fight it…_

 _They could only run and hide or perish at its hand…_

 _So many of them died…_

 _And much of the World was destroyed…_

 _Yet the White Titan did not stop in its mission…_

 _And nothing could slow it down, much less face it…_

 _The **End** seem inevitable…_

 _Except for one **Hope** …_

 _ **She** existed and lived beside Humans…_

 _She observed, studied, and imitated them…_

 _But she could never understand them…_

 _Yet, regardless of her inability to understand them, she came to love them…_

 _ **They** lived near her…_

 _She was an existence just like the Supreme Beings…_

 _But there was something different about her…_

 _They did not, could not, understand her…_

 _Yet, they came to love her regardless…_

 _They were the youngest species…_

 _She was one of the oldest organisms in the World…_

 _There was much they did not understand…_

 _She was in touch with the **Truth** of the World…_

 _They were weak, powerless, and fragile…_

 _She was one of the Supreme Beings that ruled over the World and all other species…_

 _Yet, a bond form between these two…_

 _And then the Sefar appeared…_

 _And with only Her alone standing between it and Humanity…_

 _Powerless, Humanity could only do one thing…_

 _Entrust their strange Goddess with everything they had…_

 _Their **Hopes** and Dreams…_

 _Their **Prayers** and Faith…_

 _Their Lives and the **Future** …_

 _And their **Love** …_

 _The Goddess took their gifts and her light…_

 _And within the **Heart** of the **World** , she forged her weapon…_

 _She crafted a sword…_

 _A Sword of Promised Victory…_

 _The strongest weapon she could from her light,_

 _for the sake of those she held close to her heart…_

 _She stood alone against the Sefar…_

 _But she did not feel so, not as long Humanity believed in her…_

 _She shone bright…_

 _The Brightest she had ever shone…_

 _As Bright and Radiant as the Sun…_

 _With one strike, she defeated the White Titan…_

 _And Disappeared from this World…_

 _With time, memory of her and her story disappeared from the History of this World…_

 _As those she had befriended began to die of old age…_

 _They never once forgot her…_

 _They never once stopped waiting…_

 _Never once did they stop Loving Her…_

 _And so, she never left them…_

 _Her **Light** persisted in this World, even after her disappearance…_

 _It would eventually give birth to various **Miracles** into this World…_

 _Her light would give birth to a **Pillar** that connected the **World** and **Humanity** together…_

 _The light which resided with Humanity would eventually be reborn as humans who held a portion of her power…_

 _And her **Sword** would eventually find its way back to **Her**..._


	4. Five Stages

Five Stages

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/Zero, the Fate/Extra/ccc/fox tail/Extella/Link/Last Encore, Fate/Prototype, Fate/strange fake, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Ilya, Fate/Grand Order or any other product related products and their characters and plot to the Fate series which belongs to Type-Moon.

* * *

Brief Summary: After the end of the Fifth Grail War and with no more need to be fighting, in order to deal with her boredom while Shirou was in school, Saber started watching television. One day she managed to stumble onto a peculiar show that caught her attention and her heart. Unfortunately, that show has come to an end and now Saber does not know what to do.

"So, after going through withdrawal, she been going through the Five Stages of Grief." Shirou Emiya explained to Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou.

"Wha?" Was all Rin managed to say after hearing such a ridiculous thing.

"Could you explain it more, Senpai?" Sakura interpreted in favor of her sister's mental health.

"Well…" Shirou began.

* * *

 _She starts with denial…_

It was Saturday.

Saber sat in front of the television.

She knew that her show would start at any minute.

Yes, any minute now.

SO, it was running a little late, but that happened. It HAPPENS.

Stuff happened all the time.

Today was Saturday. The next episode would be coming out today. It might come out late, but that meant nothing, NOTHING.

* * *

 _The she goes through anger…_

MOTHERF****R! THOSE GREADY SONS OF *****ES! CAPITALIST PIGS! HOW DARE THEY DO THIS! SECOND SEASON CANCELLED OUT OF GREED! SHIFTING THE BLAME ONTO OTHERS! THOSE COWARDS! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THEM! YOU HAD ONE JOB, ONE JOB AND FAIL AT IT. IT WAS SO EASY A BRAIN-DEAD MONKEY COULD DOD IT WHILE TEXTING IN THE BATHROOM.

!

* * *

 _Bargaining…_

Pleas I'll do anything! I'll give you the Grail! I'll give up on eating tasty food on the weekends without Shiro's permission! I'll be nicer to Taiga! I'll beat up Goldy!

Just please don't end, don't give up. You can do it, YOU CAN STILL DO IT!

So please don't end.

T^T

* * *

 _Depression…_

Saber laid on the floor in front of the television, where she had been laying for two days now. Thankfully she still ate whenever you put food near her, so he had decided to just leave her there.

(He might still be a little bit angry that she had gone out to eat outside, by herself, in secret, with his money, without his permission. But just a bit.)

* * *

 _And finally, acceptance._

Once more seated in front of the television, Saber took a deep breath, exhaled, then stood up.

She turned off the television before marching out of the room and towards the dojo.

"Though, sometimes she goes back to anger when she stumbles into fake announcements of a new season." Shirou commented as he, Rin, and Sakura ate lunch.

"Oh" Sakura commented.

"So what show was she watching?"

* * *

I got the idea after reading a Safebooru pool where Saber watches UBW by tsukumo. And because the Winter Anime Season ended.

After one of my favorite anime ends, I always end up with a strange hollowly feeling inside.

When I was younger, I always went in Denial when some of my favorite shows or comics ended. Thank god I outgrew that. More or Less. As for Anger, I always react like that when I hear news of certain companies.

*Cough*EA*Cough*Kadokawa*Cough*Konami*Cough

And when it comes to the Gacha and Random Number Gods, bargaining is never NOT an option.

I'm pretty sure some people also go through the five stages concerning the thing they love:

Denial (I'm sure there'll be a second/third season coming out soon) Anger (Damn you EA/Konami/Kadokawa) Bargaining (C'mon one more time! Just one more time! I am this close!) Depression, and Acceptance.

So how do you readers react when your favorite show ends?

* * *

Saber was calmly meditating in the dojo when she got a message from Illya.

'Third Season Confirmed!;)

She kept gazing at the message before putting her phone away and calmly standing up.

Then…

PRAISE THE SUN POSE

* * *

PSS: The reason Saber is OOC is because of the Grail. Always blame the Grail.


	5. ONE HALF

GUDA One Half

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/Zero, the Fate/Extra/ccc/fox tail/Extella/Link/Last Encore, Fate/Prototype, Fate/strange fake, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Ilya, Fate/Grand Order or any other product related products and their characters and plot to the Fate series which belongs to Type-Moon.

"Senpai, I've got you a fresh drink." Mashu called as she entered the Training Room.

It was gymnasium mostly used by Cheldea's staff as the equipment there would not really be of much for Servants. If they wanted to improve, most of them traveled to one of the Singularities for a proper challenge. Some of them did use the Training Room, but only for entertainment or to relieve boredom.

"Ah, thank you Mashu." Fujimaru Ritsuka responded from where he was doing One Finger Pushups. He stood up as Mashu approached him with a bottle of fresh, cold water.

"There's no need to thank me Senpai, after all as your Servant it's my duty to-AH!" Began Mashu before tripping on empty air.

The bottle of water went sailing on the air as Ritsuka rushed to catch Mashu.

With a mighty *POP* the bottle busted open, drenching them both just Ritsuka managed to catch her.

The first thing Mashu notice was that her head was resting against two very soft and round _somethings_ instead of the rock-hard abs of her Senpai. She also noticed that the arms holding her felt small and delicate and _feminine_.

She slowly and mechanically straightened up to look at the figure in front of her.

It was a girl, around her age if not a year or two older, with reddish/orange hair wearing the same clothes Senpai had been just a moment ago.

As Mashu tried and failed to process what had just happened, Ritsuka just kneeled there in front of his confused kohai, scratching the back of her head and wondering how she was going to explain this to her.

She decided to give it a try.

"Um… Magic?"

It was not a good one.

A Protagonist that can change back and forth between a black haired, teenage boy and a red haired teenage girl?

The first thing that came to mind was Ranma ½. I used to watch it when I was a kid back in Mexico. I got hit with nostalgia when I found a picture that crossed over Fate/Grand Order and Ranma ½ in Danbooru, so I decided to write this.

And just in case:

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is property of Takahashi Rumiko.

I recently found out that Rumiko-san is also the author of Urusei Yatsura and Inuyasha. My sister called me Slow (ala Shimakaze) when she found out.


End file.
